Darkness meets the light
by ShadowZorua
Summary: A half demon comes to adventure bay to escape his past life. Will he be able to live a normal life or will his demon side take over. (Bad summary, I always stink at making them)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's me tsmf07. I'm here with a new story. hope you enjoy and as always STAY AWESOME!**

 **Chapter 1**

"I'm not going to hurt anyone, so please let me explain!" I say as SWAT are pointing guns at me.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you roam free." one of the man says.

"So does that mean your going to try to kill me." I say, "I have not hurt anyone."

"Your a demon, we can't let you be on this earth!" One of them say and the commander opens fire with the rest of the crew.

"You realize this is pointless." I say as I watch the bullets melt before they reach me. Ok, I had enough. I open a portal and step in. Well, time to start over again. I wonder what I'll be this time(for every deminsion I travel I get a new form to hide the demon part of me). I close the portal and wait for the usual feeling as I teleport. It finally comes and a brief second later I begin to see. I look down and I am now very short. I raise my had to see its a paw. Well, thats a new one. Ok, lets explore my new home and maybe this time I will last. I began my long journey to find a home. I take two steps and hear the sound of screeching. Well, this can't be good. I feel a severe pain and then nothing at all. Then my vision fades again. Well thats great, I have been here 15 dang seconds and I already black out.

"Ryder I'm sorry I did not see him." I hear a voice. Kind sounds like a preteen.

"What should we do with him, I mean I never delt with a dead dog." another voice says, sounds like a girl.

"I say we leave him here and worry about it later." another one said.

"Well, I have figured out who hates me already." I say. Wait, did I just sat that out load.

"AHHHHHHH! He is alive that makes him a zombie." said the girl. Well that answered my question. I think I should mess with her.

"BRAINS, BRAINS, I WANT BRAINS!" I say trying to mimick a zombie.

"AHHHHHH!" they all scream.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" I could not keep it in any longer. I start to get up and get my vision back, " I got you good!" I said still laughing. I see a boy withbrown spikey hair, a german shepard, a bulldog, and what I think is a cockapoo starting at me. (I'm not sure of Skye's breed so please tell me) all starring at me. I start to check out my injuries.

"Hey, am I suppose to see a bone right there." I asy as I pointed to my leg. Ok, the pain is starting to get to me. I soon black out from the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back with another story. Please let me know how I do and leave any suggestions good or bad, I don't judge. I also decided to make this story's chapters shorter so I can post more often. As always stay awesome and see you next time.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Ryder what do we do, pitbulls are illegal in Adventure Bay." The german shepard said.

"I don't know, if no other city near here allows pitbulls we are going to have to put him down." Ryder said, "but first lets take him to Katie's and let her handle this." and with that Ryder picked me up.

"You know I hear you." I say quite annoied that they didn't even try to hide it, "so if you could put me down please."

"Sorry pup you had to here that, but it's true. I can't let you down it is against the law to olet a pitbull roam free." Ryder said.

"Well don't say I did not warn you." I start to use one on my powers to quickly heat up his hand."

"What do you mean by OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! Ryder quickly drops my and starts to shake his hands. I smirked and started to run off. I hear a growl behind me and the some quick foot steps. Ha this is too easy. I Side-stepped and watched that german shepard face plant into the road.

"You need to be more stealthy when you sneak up on someone, I could hear you comming." I try to give some advice but it seemed to make him more mad.

"I'll teach you what happens if you harm Rdyer." The pup says as he lunges at me.

"Ok, first I did not harm your Ryder, I simply made him drop me. Second, I think it's cute that you think you can beat me. Thrid, your fighting style is lousy." I say as I easily dodge all of his attacks. "All you are doing is fighting dumb." Ok, this is not going to end anytime soon, so I'll just end it. I wait 'till he lunges at he does I side-step, kick out my front leg, scoop his legs out from under him, and pin him down.

"See if we were in a real fight you will be dead." I say as I look at the german shepard. "Stay down." I let go and start to walk off. I take about ten steps, and then I feel a sharp pain in my neck.

 **Ryder's PoV**

"Stay down." the pitbull said as he started to walk off. Then I see something thats only happen once, Chase fight dirty. He gets up and bites the pup's neck while he was not looking. The pup soon drop to the ground with pool of blood around him. Chase just sits there petrified. I guess he just realized he killed someone. I pull out my pup pad to call Katie and see if she can help this pup.

"You should not have done that pup." I hear the pups voice. I look up and I see the pup start to get up.

"How, How are you not dead!?" Chase says as he starts to retreat. \

"We all have our secrects, now don't we." the pups says as his eyes are turning red. Wait, his eyes are turning red! He starts to move towards Chase bearing his teeth. Chase wiil not move. I need to get him out off there. I start to run toward Chase with Rubble and Skye yelling at Chase to move. The pup looks like he is about to land a strike on Chase.

"NOOO!" I quickly dive in to try to save Chase. I land between the pup and Chase. I quickly feel pain shoot thoughout my arm, but not from the pup.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ShadowZorua here. Do you like my new name. Well Sorry about not updating in 5 months. Dang that is a long time. Well, enough of me, lets get to the story.**

* * *

Ryder's POV

I felt a pain flow throughout my arm. I was not like a ripping or tearing pain. No, it was more like a the inside of my arm was snapped in half. I look down at my arm and see it crooked at a odd angle. I start to look at it closer and I can see the bone the pierced my skin and is now sticking out my arm. The sight was to gruesome for me and I feel the world around me disappear.

Skye's POV

SNAP! That's all I could here when my owner hit the ground. I look at Ryder as he starts to get up, his face turns pale, his eyes roll in the back of his head, and he hit he ground again. I jump out of my helicopter and rushed to Ryder side. I was soon followed by Chase. I start to lick his face to try to wake him up, when I hear laughter coming from behind me. I turn around and see the Pit-bull pup holding his sides and rolling on the ground laughing. I that point I snapped and yelled at the pup.

"Why are YOU laughing! You're the one who did this to him!" I yell at the him. My anger is reaching levels that it has never been before. The pups stops laughing, stands up, and wipe a tear from his eye, before turning to me.

"Look Princess, first I did not break his arm, I was nowhere close. Secondly, I thought it was funny that he jumped in the way to protect his pet, broke his arm in the process, and fainted because he saw it. That's funny." The Pit-bull said.

"It's not funny! He is currently in pain and bleeding and all you do is laugh!" I yell at the Pit-bull in the attempt to guilt trip him.

"Well, to be fair, He did say that he was planning on _killing_ me." the pit-bull said not breaking eye contact. I was about to say something else to the disrespectful pit-bull when I heard chase yell from behind me.

"Skye, something is happening to Ryder." I turn around to see what Chase is talking about and indeed Ryder's arm is glowing blue. I run up to the police pups side and watched Ryder's arm start to rearrange itself. I heard a gasp come from behind me. I turned around and she the pup standing behind me watching Ryder's arm in interest. I turn back to Ryder and see that his arm has stop glowing and it has fully healed.

"Interesting, I thought his kind was extinct." the strange pup says from behind us, "I suggest you take him back to his house and let him rest. He will wake soon." I whip around to ask the pup what was going on, only to find that he was nowhere to be found. As the pup said, as soon as I turned around Ryder started to stirs out of his slumber.

* * *

 **So how was it. Good, bad, terrible, let me know. Sorry it's short but the next one is going to be longer. Well I hope you enjoyed and please check out my other stories and leave suggestions on how to make it better. Well that's all for now. I hope to have another chapter out for Lux and Shadow and the False Life by next week. Again sorry it took so long. ShadowZorua signing out...**


End file.
